Ohana
by PitBullLover15
Summary: Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten. Five-year-old Harry Potter is being abused at his relatives' house. Severus Snape discovers this and decides to take action. Meanwhile, six-year-old Hermione Granger's parents have been involved in a terrible accident, and Minerva McGonagall decides to take in a family member in need.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:  
So I decided to do a Severus adopts Harry fic. I know the idea has been way overdone, but I hope to make it at least a little different than the others. I also know that about 90% of writers say that, so please bear with me.

* * *

**Ohana**

**Chapter One**

* * *

_Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten._

_-Lilo and Stitch_

* * *

Severus growled as he walked down one of the many hallway of Hogwarts, heading for the Headmaster's Office. His mood was already terrible; three Second Year dunderheads managed to blow up their cauldrons. Three! How in the bloody hell did three idiots manage it? And one of the dunderheads was a Snake, to boot! He growled again, glaring at a couple of Gryffindors. One glared back and the other looked down, frightened. Severus smirked; it was so easy to scare the brats.

He growled again, remembering the reason for his summons. The Potter brat. For whatever reason, Albus felt that the pampered prince was in danger. The only danger the brat is in is being spoiled to death, Severus thought darkly.

Reaching the gargoyle, Severus spat, "Licorice wands." The statue moved and he swept up the stairs, his cloak billowing out behind him.

* * *

Albus sat behind his desk with his hands folded and his eyes twinkling.

"Lemon drop?" he offered, knowing full well that Severus would decline.

"No, Albus. I know you didn't call me up here to offer me your favorite sweet," Severus said.

"No, you are quite right." Albus stated this plainly. "I know you do not believe me, but I truly feel that young Harry is in danger."

"Albus, he's James Potter's son! The child is probably a pampered, arrogant prince like his father! The only danger the child is in is Petunia spoiling him to death!" Severus exploded. This was very unusual for the 26 year-old Slytherin Head of House; he was usually very calm and collected.

"Severus, you forget that his mother was Lily Evans Potter. She was one of the most down-to-earth students to pass through these halls. I think we would all be surprised to know how much of Lily is in him."

"Albus..." Severus was weakening, the old headmaster could tell.

"He has his mother's eyes, you know. Bright, expressive green." Albus stated, hoping this would tip Severus' decision in his favor.

"Fine," Severus groaned. "I will check on Potter's scion. If I see no sign of mistreatment or ill will toward him within 48 hours I am coming back to Hogwarts and not going back." He finished, hoping that Albus would agree with his conditions.

"That's all I ask for, my boy," Albus happily exclaimed, his eyes twinkling even more so than usual.

* * *

Hermione Granger jumped off of the sofa and ran to where her Mummy was standing in her parents' bedroom. Emma Granger was struggling to fasten the clasp on her gold necklace in the mirror.

"Mummy, Mummy, guess what!" Hermione yelled excitedly.

"What, Love?" Emma asked, distracted, and glanced at the clock on the wall. Half- past six. Their reservations were at seven thirty.

Hermione held her book up happily. "The kitty got stuck in the tree, but the little girl found him and told a police officer and then the police saved the kitty!' She exclaimed, grinning.

"That's lovely, Hermione!" Emma grinned back and tapped the side of Hermione's nose. "David, we need to be leaving soon!" She raised her voice slightly.

"I know, dear. I've been ready for thirty minutes now." He drawled from the direction of the sitting room.

"Well, come help me with this clasp; the blasted thing is stuck!"

David sighed and got up. His wife never has been able to clasp the little locket he got her. He walked up behind her and gently slid the clasp shut.

"There, Love. You're all set," he said tenderly.

"Thank you, Dear. Are we ready to go?" Emma smiled and asked.

"Yes, Emma. The sitter's here." He bent down. "Now, Hermione, I need you to be extra good for your sitter. She is a very nice person and you must mind her."

"Okay, Daddy," Hermione looked a little hurt, so he hugged her.

"Who's my special girl, huh?" He hugged her again and kissed her forehead.

"Me," Hermione giggled.

"That's right, Hermione. You'll always be my special little girl. Your Mummy is my special woman, and you are my special girl."

Hermione walked her parents to the door.

"I love you, Daddy," Hermione hugged him.

"I love you, too, Precious." He hugged her back.

Hermione left her Daddy's embrace and ran into her Mummy's open arms.

"I love you, Hermione, Baby. Don't you ever forget that," her Mummy said, holding her tight.

"I love you, too, Mummy," Hermione mumbled into her mum's curls.

The sitter came up behind Hermione. "Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Hermione and I will have loads of fun. I brought a few games we can play to pass the time."

Emma forced a smile. "Thank you, Amy. I just have a bad feeling about tonight."

"Emma, Love, don't worry about it. We'll be fine and so will Hermione," Dan said. He glanced at his watch. 6:58. "Besides, if we don't get going now, we'll be late."

"Oh, I suppose I'm being a bit silly, aren't I?" Without waiting for a reply, she answered herself. "Of course I am. We should get going. Goodbye, Hermione, Amy. We'll be back in a few hours."

"Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, we'll be fine. Be careful and have fun," Amy called as the parents rushed out the door.

Amy shook her head in exasperation. The Grangers were always in a hurry.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon! Please don't!" Harry yelled. "I won't do it again, I promise!"

A sharp smack across the face shut up his pleas.

"You little _freak_!" Vernon Dursley spit out, his face becoming redder as he struggled with pulling his belt off and around his wide girth. "You don't belong here, stealing from a normal family! You were just dropped on our doorstep without even a proper note and we took you in out of the goodness of our hearts! We feed you, we clothe you! This is how you repay us, by stealing our Dudley's food?!" He succeeded in pulling his belt off. "This, Freak, is what you deserve!" With that, Vernon grabbed the boy and hit him.

Harry yelped, but tried to keep it in, knowing that if he made a sound, it would only be worse. His eyes filled with unshed tears as he tried to remain still. Moving would only increase the number of licks he received.

Vernon, unsatisfied with the lack of response, threw the belt onto the ground. He punched Harry as hard as he could in the stomach, hearing the soft cracks of bones breaking. This time, Harry could not help but to scream.

Vernon hit him again in the face to shut him up.

"_Vernon_," Petunia hissed, coming into the room. "Don't make the boy scream again. You'll make the neighbors wonder."

"Fine," Vernon picked a luckily unconscious Harry up by the hair of his head and threw him in the cupboard under the stairs. Harry crashed against a shelf, scattering dust and spiders. He slammed and locked the door. "But the freak doesn't eat tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? The freak's not going to eat for a week if I can help it. It'll show him to not steal my poor Dudder's food again," Petunia stated, throwing a hateful look at the locked door of the cupboard.

With this, they both went back to what they were doing before. Petunia went to spoil Dudley and Vernon went back to the telly. Poor Harry was locked in the cupboard and mercifully forgotten.

And what, you may be asking, did Harry "steal"? A broken cookie that he dug out of the trash.

* * *

A/N:

Please tell me how I done. Reviews are always appreciated as they help motivate and encourage :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Wow. Just wow. What a phenomenal response, guys. I really appreciate it :)

* * *

**Ohana**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten._

_-Lilo and Stitch_

* * *

Severus stumbled off of the Knight Bus and straightened, glancing around to make sure nobody noticed his blunder. Seeing no one other than the smirking face of that pimply kid Stan Shunpike, Severus fixed his cloak and schooled his face into an emotionless mask. I hate that bloody contraption, he thought. Albus refused to let him apparate or Floo to Miss Figg's house, so he was forced to use that death wish wizards call transportation.

Severus made his way through Little Whinging and to Privet Drive. He stopped and surveyed the identical houses in disgust. He stalked up the walkway to Number Four. Severus glanced through the curtained window. Beige couches, tan wallpaper, multitudes of pictures adorning the fireplace and walls.

It's so Petunia, he mused, everything normal and boring. Just how she likes it.

He decided to be outright about his visit.

Severus rang the doorbell and waited impassively. He heard Petunia yell, "Just a moment!" Then under her breath: "Stupid bloody neighbors, always so nosey."

Severus smirked. She'll be getting a shock when she sees him.

Petunia opened the door with a fake smile on her horse-like face. That smile immediately changed to a foul expression as she saw Severus.

"You!" She hissed. "What are you doing here? At my house?"

"I came merely to check up on Potter," Severus said mildly, inwardly smirking at her sour face.

"He's not here! The boy is probably running around the neighborhood," she spat and glared at him.

Even with her -in her own opinion- rather impressive acting, Petunia could't help glancing at the cupboard door when Snape asked about the freak. She cursed inwardly when she saw Snape quirk his eyebrow and look pointedly behind her.

"I think I'll come in so we can finish this little chat." Severus did his best to be polite, but if the skinny horse didn't move, he'd make her.

"No." She defiantly raised her chin and glared at him.

"It wasn't a suggestion," he said icily and pushed past her into the house.

Petunia followed and started protesting loudly, saying she would ring the police if he didn't leave immediately, threatening him with telling Vernon and other annoying things that didn't bother Severus much. Getting tired of her, he pointed his wand at her. She froze in her tracks and looked like a deer in the headlights. Severus smirked, "Silencio." Petunia opened her mouth and started to protest but was shocked to hear absolutely nothing coming out of her mouth.

Severus turned his back to her, effectively ignoring her. He walked around examining everything, with his hands behind his back. Severus noticed the absurdly large lock on the cupboard door and stored the information away for future reference.

"I need to see Potter's living quarters," he said abruptly, coming to a stop.

Petunia glared at him. He did the counter curse and mockingly gestured for her to proceed.

She walked to the staircase and stopped to look back and glare at him. "Well? Are you coming or not?"

Severus followed her up the stairs and to an extravagant bedroom that obviously housed a boy. Toys littered the floor, as well as old candy wrappers and dirty clothing.

Nothing but the best for Potter's spawn, Severus sneered inwardly. I was right, these people spoil the child beyond comprehension.

"Happy?" Petunia tapped her foot impatiently. She was eager to get this freak out of her house. The first one can't leave yet, but this one can!

"No. But your treatment of the boy is...acceptable." Severus reluctantly stated. This amount of spoiling wasn't acceptable in his book, but as long as the boy wasn't in danger, Potter's life was none of Severus' business.

"Glad you approve," Petunia said through gritted teeth. "Now get out."

Severus took his time walking down the stairs, enjoying pissing Petunia off as much as possible. As he neared the bottom step, he paused after hearing a childlike voice murmuring softly. Then the murmuring turned quickly to screams.

"NO! PLEASE! UNCLE, PLEASE STOP! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY..." The screaming turned into sobs and the sound vibrated the floorboards.

"Petunia..." Severus said softly, dangerously. "Is that whom I think it is, under the staircase?"

"N-now, you listen here, Snape! Th-this doesn't concern you nor your ilk," Petunia stuttered nervously.

"Doesn't..concern...me...Petunia, if you know what's good for you, you had better unlock that cupboard."

She nervously complied, pulling the keys out of a potted plant. Her hands shook, making the keys rattle.

Severus looked in the cupboard and noticed a few broken toys, a flimsy sign that read 'Harry's Room' in red crayon, and finally a small cot with a smaller boy laying in it. He, momentarily forgetting Petunia, reached into the cupboard and pulled out Potter. The boy moaned painfully, still unconscious. Severus angrily hissed as he examined the bruised and battered form of Harry Potter. He gently laid the boy on the sofa.

Whirling around, he glared at Petunia, more hate and malice in his eyes than ever before. "Leave my sight before I kill you," Severus said coldly. He might not have killed her, but he would certainly enjoy using the Cruciatus Curse on her at the moment.

"But this is my house! If anything, you must leave!" Petunia seemingly gained her courage back. That was, until Severus whipped out his wand. She paled and fled upstairs.

Severus glared at her retreating figure. He hurried back to the cupboard and grabbed a tiny broken soldier and the sign and put them in his pocket. He went back to Potter and picked the boy up, not caring what Petunia would do when she noticed him gone.

After shooting one last look of disgust at the cupboard, Severus walked out of the door and apparated outside of Hogwarts' grounds. He paused for a moment to send Poppy a Patronus telling her to be expecting a new patient soon.

He walked up the long, winding road to Hogwarts as quickly as he could. A good few minutes later he burst into the Hospital Wing, chest heaving and sweaty.

Severus laid Potter down in a bed as gently as he could before collapsing in the chair nearest to the bed.

Poppy came bustling over, tutting. "Oh my! Poor child, looks like he's been beaten," she muttered to herself as she performed diagnostic spells over his body.

"He has. I just rescued him from his bloody muggle relatives," Severus growled angrily.

"Well, we'll find out the results in a few minutes. How about I clean him up as best I can and get you some Calming Drought? Don't give me that look, Severus! You need it and you know you do, so don't bother!"

* * *

Amy watched Hermione read another storybook beside her.

Hermione yawned suddenly. "I'm getting kind of sleepy," Hermione slurred.

"Well go to sleep, silly," Amy said and poked Hermione in the side.

"I don't wanna until Mummy and Daddy get home," Hermione complained.

"How about you go to sleep now and I wake you up before your Mummy and Daddy get back? Then you can sleep some and still get to see them later." Amy compromised.

"You promise?"

"I promise, Sleepyhead. You need to brush your teeth and wash your face before going to be, though."

Hermione pouted but complied. A few minutes later she was curled up against Amy's side and sound asleep. Amy smiled at her fondly before switching on the telly and turning the volume down low.

The news came on and it was focusing on yet another tragic accident on the highway. Amy frowned uneasily, remembering Mrs. Granger's words from earlier, and she switched it to a light-hearted sitcom.

She eventually fell into an light doze and was shocked awake by the telephone ringing. She carefully untangled herself from Hermione and leapt up, answering the phone successfully before it quit ringing. "Hullo?"

"Hello, is this the Granger residence?" A man said on the line.

"Why are you asking?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"I'm Police Chief Andrew Porter. Are you Amy Kilmon?"

"Yes, I am. Is everything all right?" Amy was starting to worry. Were her parents okay? Were the Grangers?

"Miss Kilmon, we regret to inform you that Emma Jean Granger and David Gerald Granger have been in a terrible accident. They're dead."

The phone fell out of Amy's hand and hit the floor with a clatter.

* * *

A/N:

Cliffhanger(sorta)! Dun dun DUN!


	3. Chapter 3

** Ohana**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

_Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten._

_-Lilo and Stitch_

* * *

Amy sat in the floor, ignoring the man, Andrew Porter, on the phone line. How? How can they be dead? Amy spoke to them not two hours ago. How can they be dead? How will Hermione-Hermione! Oh my goodness, how will Hermione take this? Does she have any family left? Will she go to an orphanage? Amy's heart ached for the oblivious girl she was babysitting. She absent-mindedly brushed a curl out of Hermione's face. The girl mumbled something indistinguishable in her sleep. It sounded suspiciously like "Mum".

This was too much for the sixteen-year-old. She shoved a fist into her mouth to keep her sobs from waking Hermione. The Grangers had been friends of her parents for ages, ever since the newlywed couple moved into her neighborhood eight years ago, and it broke her heart.

"Hello? Miss Kilmon? Hello, are you still there? Hello?" The policeman's voice cut through her thoughts. Amy cleared her throat

and answered him, hoping her voice wouldn't crack.

"Yes, I'm still here. Wh-what am I supposed to do? Hermione's asleep, and I don't know what to do!" She wailed, feeling scared, panicked, confused and sad all at the same time. It was quite an odd feeling, a voice noted in the back of her head.

"I need you to come to the station and answer a few questions. Hermione is Mr. and Mrs. Granger's daughter, right?" He asked, still sounding stern but also gentler.

"Yes," she twiddled with the phone cord to keep busy.

The officer sighed, sounding older and more weary. "Please, take her to your parents or another trusted adult. I would rather not have to explain to her where her parents are. At least not until we locate any other relatives that would take her in."

"Of course," Amy swallowed again. "I'll take her to my parents' house. They'll watch her for a while."

"Good. It would be best for you to come to the station as soon as you can."

"Give me thirty minutes. I should be there by then," Amy stated, staring at the still-sleeping Hermione.

Amy's parents were extremely upset at the news, and her mother insisted to keep Hermione at the house. Amy managed to transfer Hermione to her house without waking her, which was a miracle in and of itself.

Now Amy's father drove her to the police station. They were both quiet, contemplating life and death.

"Amy, are you okay?" Her father broke the sudden silence.

"Honestly, Dad, I don't know. Not three hours ago, Emma and David were alive. I talked to them. They hugged Hermione. How can they be dead?"

Her dad sighed. "Honey, that's just part of life. I'm upset, too, but death is part of life."

"Life sucks."

"I know."

They lapsed back into silence until they arrived at the station, where Amy was promptly escorted into a questioning room. She couldn't help but feel like a criminal as she stared at the two-way glass. She waited for a few minutes until a person in a uniform came in from the only door. She stared at him, scrutinizing everything about him, from his slightly balding head, to his scuffed shoes, to his shirt pulled tight over a pudgy beer belly.

"I believe we talked on the phone earlier, Miss Kilmon. I'm Police Chief Andrew Porter." He introduced himself politely.

Amy nodded her head. She didn't know what to say, so she just stayed quiet.

Mr. Porter cleared his throat. "Well, we know that the accident was just that: an accident. From witnesses, we gathered that a drunk driver crashed into their car as they were pulling out of a restaurant parking lot. The impact killed the driver and Mr. Granger instantly. Mrs. Granger was fatally wounded, but she managed to hang on until the paramedics arrived. She told them she had a daughter and a great aunt. She said, and I quote, 'send Hermione to Aunt Minerva. She'll be safe there.' Do you know who this Aunt Minerva is?"

"Mrs. Granger mentioned an aunt one time. I think her name was McGonagall or something like that. Now that I think about it, her first name might be Minerva," Amy stated; her face was contorted into an expression that showed she was thinking long and hard.

The chief smiled slightly, looking pale. "Do you happen to know where Ms. McGonagall lives or works? If you do, finding Hermione a home will be a lot simpler."

"I have no idea. I know Dan said something about Pigwarts or something," Amy blushed, feeling foolish.

Andrew paled even more until he was ashen. "Do you mean Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, that's it!" Amy exclaimed, happy to have remembered.

"Thank you, Miss Kilmon. That's all I need at the moment. You can leave now," Andrew said, feeling a bizarre range of emotions he thought weren't physically possible before today. Why, why, _why_ did the school have to be Hogwarts? The same school where his mother taught? Minerva McGonagall, the woman who abandoned him when he was eight years old...

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was grading her first years' Transfiguration papers on how to transfigure a mouse into a teacup when a piece of parchment appeared on her desk. She frowned; it was from the Ministry. She opened it warily and began reading.

To: Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor of Transfiguration

Ms. McGonagall, we regret to inform you that your niece, Mrs. Emma Jean Granger, and her husband, Mr. David Gerald Granger, have passed away. They are survived by their only daughter, Hermione Jean Granger. You are Miss Granger's only living relative, and, as such, her guardian.

If you wish for her to go to a muggle orphanage, please inform the Head of Magical Adoption at the Ministry as soon as possible.

If you choose to accept her as your magical responsibility, owl the Head of Magical Adoption and you will get a notification by owl in two-four days, asking you to come to the Ministry to legalize your guardianship of Miss Granger. Likewise, you will need to collect the child as soon as possible.

Have a pleasant day,

Cornelious Fudge, Minister of Magic

Minerva's heart clenched painfully. Her eyes watered as she roughly shoved the papers to the side. She felt a tightness in her throat and swallowed loudly.

With shaking hands, Minerva grabbed a clean piece of parchment off of her desk and scribbled out a letter to the Head of Magical Adoption, Natalia Smyth. She called her owl, Anastasia, and tied the letter to her leg.

Minerva stood up and paced. What was she going to do? Now Hermione only had her, a great aunt she probably doesn't know exists! How is Hermione going to take it? How is she going to explain to Hermione that her parents are dead?How is she going to raise a six year old? The last time she was the guardian of a young child..No. Minerva refused to think about Andrew. It won't happen again, she vowed to herself.

The Transfiguration professor squared her shoulders. The best thing to do now is gather Hermione, she told herself resolutely. Then she can worry about the rest. Minerva left her office with a slightly faster than usual pace; she needed to find Albus and explain to the old Headmaster the situation.

She contemplated the circumstances. Either Hermione will be magical or muggle. Hopefully, the child will be magical; Minerva didn't want to have to explain how so many people could do magic and Hermione couldn't. She knew how hard it could be to be the odd one out. Before Hogwarts, Minerva always considered herself different. Not a good type of different, either. Her mother always told her she was normal, but her sister made sure she knew she was not. If she was normal, why could she make flowers bloom out of season, why could she make things explode when she was angry, why could she do so many things normal children could not?

Minerva gave a start as she noticed the gargoyle waiting patiently for her to recite the password. How was she at Albus' office already? Minerva shook her head slightly to clear it.

"Licorice wands." The stone behemoth moved out of the way and she climbed up the spiral staircase, eager to speak with the headmaster.

Albus greeted her from his desk. "Minnie, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a grim," he said, concerned.

"My niece and her husband were involved in an accident and they...passed away. I am their daughter's only living relative and I must take her in. I'm going to collect her now, actually," Minerva managed to speak with her voice cracking only slightly.

"Oh, Minnie. This truly is terrible. Use my floo. It will be quicker than walking to the apparation point," Albus offered, looking upset.

"Thank you, Albus," she said gratefully.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes with a groan. He jumped in surprise when he noticed he was no longer in his cupboard, but instead in a big, bright, white room. There were a few other people here, and most of them were kids in beds. All of the kids are wearing dresses, even the boys, Harry noted with amusement.

He noticed a woman in a long dress looking after a student in one bed. Harry could hear he muttering, "I have told him and told him...always playing Quidditch...even in the storm...honestly!" She kept muttering and paying him no attention, so Harry decided it was safe to relax, if only slightly. He wondered about Quidditch, but he didn't dare speak up. The first survival rule in the Dursley household: Don't ask questions.

It was then Harry decided to take stock of his injuries, like he always did after a beating. His mouth tasted bad, but that was nothing new. His stomach ached slightly, and he was surprised it didn't hurt as much as it usually did after being punished.

Harry watched the woman curiously. She was going around the other end of the room, looking at other kids. He shifted slightly to get more comfortable. The bed squeaked and he froze. The woman looked over at him, an expression on her face that looked like Aunt Petunia when Dudley was sick. She started over to him and he tensed, hoping she would ignore him. As she neared his bed, he shrunk into the covers and closed his eyes, hoping the woman couldn't see him.

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter, how are you feeling?" The woman asked authoritatively.

Harry opened his eyes tentatively and whispered, "Fine, ma'am." He stared at her, trying to decide if she would hurt him or not.

She smiled. "Good."

Harry said nothing, still watching her. The woman had blonde hair like Aunt Petunia, but that was where the similarities ended. This woman had a plump, kind face and warm brown eyes, where Aunt Petunia had a thin face and cold blue eyes. She was also a round woman with a soft-looking body. Aunt Petunia was extremely skinny and had sharp-looking edges everywhere. The woman smiled at him and reached to fluff his pillow. Harry flinched, expecting a blow. She frowned and he flinched again, burrowing deeper into the blanket.

"Mr. Potter, I will be right back. I'll have someone who wants to see you with me. Is that okay with you?" She spoke slowly to him, hoping to keep him calm.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry whispered again. He really didn't want to see anyone, but he said yes, hoping she wouldn't hurt him if he agreed.

* * *

A/N:

Hi, guys...awkward... So, excuses for not updating: summer homework for AP classes, babysitting, a trip to the ER(long story), studying for my permit, life...

p.s. (from aéropostale-sorry couldn't help myself) unicorns are awesome.

p.p.s. I'll try to make longer chapters, but no promises


End file.
